


The little wolf

by Tudun



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games), Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, indirect Bolverk/Folka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Falling star is a strange thing.





	The little wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I really like crossovers with Wh40k

Мальчишка прибился к отряду Воронов после Гардстада, семейства которого щедро заплатили за истребление одной крупной стаи волков. Наемники вначале не были рады такому прибавлению к отряду: предлагали отправить его обратно через Пасть Волка в поселение или вовсе оставить, где сердобольные смогут подобрать его.   
  
Фолька шла рядом со Спаром, который мурлыкал себе под нос новую песнь.  
  
\- И о чем она будет? - спросила его воительница.  
  
\- Об упавшей звезде, - улыбнулся бард. - Народ в Гардстаде только и говорил о том, как она, прочертив небо огнем, канула в чащобу и только счастливчик найдет ее, - он драматично взмахнул руками.  
  
Фолька рассмеялась.  
  
\- Сдается мне, никакой звезды не было, а вот праздник с медовухой точно был.  
  
\- Кто знает, - усмехнулся Спар и сменил тему. - И как тебе удалось убедить Больверка?  
  
Воительница заглянула в повозку, где, свернувшись калачиком на сложенных палатках, спал подобранный мальчишка.  
  
\- Вероятно, он был в хорошем расположении духа после охоты. И я пообещала, что не будет никаких проблем.  
  
\- А наш берсерк-то становится человечным, - хохотнул Спар.

***  
  
Фолька мысленно называла его Волчонком. Мальчик опасливо относился к наемникам и почти не говорил. Попытки воительницы выяснить имя наталкивались на стену молчания. Фолька злилась из бессилия и недоумевала: по какой-то причине она испытывала теплые, почти родительские, чувства к этому мальчику, которого знала всего пару дней.   
  
Воительница проверяла свое оружие, когда Волчонок тихо присел рядом и стал внимательно наблюдать за ее действиями. Фолька бросила взгляд на мальчика, тот выглядел так, как будто изо всех сил пытается понять предназначение предметов в ее руках.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что это? - спросила она. Мальчик помотал головой. Воительница протянула ему копье:  
  
\- Это оружие - копье.  
  
\- Копье, - зачарованно повторил Волчонок, взяв его в руки.   
  
\- А это щит, - Фолька похлопала по черному щиту с изображением ворона. - Когда подрастешь - сможешь сам носить такой.  
  
В глазах мальчика промелькнуло узнавание, как будто он вспомнил что-то. "Может, он потерял память? Поэтому потерялся и прибился к нам", - подумала Фолька, следя за выражением лица мальчика.  
  
\- Леман, - внезапно сообщил мальчик.  
  
\- Что? - вырвалось у воительницы.  
  
\- Меня зовут Леман, - сказал мальчик.

***  
  
Леман незаметно прижился среди наемников. Иногда он исчезал на привалах и возвращался с добычей в виде зайцев и других мелких зверей, чем заслужил уважение и одобрение Воронов.   
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мальчишка слишком быстро растет? - задумчиво протянул Больверк, наблюдая за увлеченно потрошащим добычу Леманом. - Я думал, люди медленно растут.  
  
\- Не кажется, - ответила Фолька.  
  
\- Я бы сказал, растет на глазах с каждым днем, - поддакнул Спар.  
  
Тем временем Леман начал потрошить следующего зайца.

***  
  
\- А если сразу два топора?  
  
\- Хочешь стать берсерком, как Больверк? - рассмеялась Фолька. Леман уже доставал ей макушкой до плеча, он действительно очень быстро рос. Воительница была уверена, что через несколько месяцев он сравняется с ней ростом. Она достала из повозки еще один боевой топор. - Ну попробуй, если сможешь удержать оба сразу.  
  
Леман с счастливой улыбкой на лице схватил второй топор, отбежал и начал взмахивать топорами, делая вид, что атакует невидимого противника.  
  
\- ТЫ ЧТО МАШЕШЬ, КАК СИГБЬОРН С БОДУНА? - раздался громогласный голос.  
  
Леман замер, уставившись на предводителя Воронов, который не спеша шел в его сторону. Поравнявшись с Леманом, Больверк достал Коготь и Клык и произнес:  
  
\- Если хочешь драться, то научись правильно держать топоры.   
  
Леман ловил каждое слово Больверка, быстро исправляя свои ошибки, наблюдая за варлом.  
  
"Это очень мило", - подумала Фолька, пряча улыбку.

***  
  
Спар присел рядом с Фолькой, лениво наблюдающей за поединком, разворачивающимся на небольшой полянке. Фолька ошиблась, когда думала, что Леман за пару месяцев лишь дорастет до ее роста. Теперь он был ростом с варла, с таким же размахом плеч и неуемной силой.   
  
На полянке, рыча и пыхтя, боролись Леман и Больверк. Оба были потрепаны, но никто не хотел сдаваться. Вороны, следящие за поединком со стороны, подбадривали борцов и кричали.  
  
Бард понаблюдал сражающимися, подумал и произнес:  
  
\- Знаешь, Фолька, Леман выглядит почти как варл, но без рогов, - Спар почесал бороду и продолжил. - И эти светлые волосы, голубые глаза...  
  
\- И? - спросила воительница.   
  
Бард посмотрел на нее и выдал:  
  
\- Леман точно не ваш с Больверком ребенок?  
  
Фолька от удивления закашлялась.


End file.
